Dreams
by cloverriot96
Summary: Autumn just wants to sleep. Her dreams are the only thing that interest her. When she moves to La Push, she finally wakes up and is awed at the mythical world around her! Better than it sounds! RxR please!
1. Moving

Chapter 1

All I ever want to do is sleep. That's me: the sleep obsessed girl. I guess that's because I have no reason to be interested in the real road. My dreams are what keep me going.

"Autumn!" My mom called, waking me from my dream.

I groaned. I so didn't want to get up from my bed. I pulled myself out and dragged me down the steps. I stumbled into the kitchen, where my mother was.

"Its about time you woke up." My mom snapped. My mom was very pretty and very young. 32 to be exact. She had me when she was 17 years old. I am fifteen now and my mom is more my friend than my mom.

My mom had long dark red hair that passed her elbows. She had dark blue eyes that I swore were navy- she thought otherwise. I had inherited my mom's eyes, but I had my unknown father's hair- black. My mom often called me a "raven."

"You're sleeping too much. What's wrong sweetie?" She asked, sounding more motherly than usual.

"I told you, I'm always tired." I mumbled, grabbing a soda from the fridge.

My mom looked at me with disapproving eyes.

"Maybe, we should move out of this town. Go somewhere new so you'll be excited to stay awake." She reasoned.

I shrugged. I honestly didn't care. I hadn't seen much of my friends over the summer. They had stopped calling a long time ago.

"Sure, why not? I don't mind."

My mom threw me an exasperated look. Clearly, she hoped this would stir a riot in me.

"Where exactly were you thinking we should move?" I asked suspiscously. I prayed it wasn't somewhere like L.A.

"Well, I've done some research and I was thinking of La Push Washington." My mom rambled excitedly.

"Alright, when are we moving?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Next weekend." My mom was about bursting with excitement.

"Okay, then we should start packing tomorrow." My mom beamed at my response.

So this was it. Good bye Evansville Indiana, hello La Push Washington!


	2. the dream

_I was running through tangled woods. The sky was a dark grey and threatening rain. "Seth!" I heard myself screaming. A branch scraped across my cheek and I felt blood. I came into a clearing where I saw a HUGE sandy wolf lying in pain. I cried out- I was in pain from seeing the wolf in pain. "Help!" I screamed. No one heard me._

I woke with a start. I was relieved to see I was back in my room, in my house. My chest was heaving up and down from the nightmare. I glanced at my clock. It was four in the morning.

I ran to the bathroom and shut the door as quietly as I could. I stared at my reflection, suddenly confused at the stranger who looked at me. Black hair was clumped and matted against the paper white sweaty forehead and neck. The navy eyes were wide and filled with fear. The usually red lips were as white as the skin. She looked terrified.

My heart was still pounding against my chest. I thought it was going to leap out and dance across the vanity. I splashed cold water on my face, and retreated back to bed. I began my dreaming once again.

"Autumn.." My mom's voice whispered in my ear, as her warm hand lightly shook my shoulder.

I moaned and rolled over.

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

"Its 4:30 in the afternoon. You've slept most of the day honey."

Why couldn't she just let me sleep through what little day there was left?

"Hon, we have to get more winter clothes. We leave in two days." She said, while rubbing my back.

"Alright, I'm up. I'll be down in five minutes." I mumbled.

My mom's warm hand left my back and she went back downstairs.

I rolled out of my beloved bed and shuffled over to the closet. I grabbed a green shirt and jeans and pulled them on. After I brushed my tangled hair and smeared some chapstick on and headed out the door.

After we got back, we packed and I went to bed. I slept through the next two days until it was the day of our flight.


	3. arrival

_ The beautiful person stared at me with scarlet eyes. I couldn't speak or breathe. I reached out to touch his luminous skin. He quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. His teeth cut into my neck and I screamed._

Damn! What was with these dreams? I sat in the lumpy airplane seat having just slept the five out of six hour trip despite the fact that I had slept until one in the afternoon.

My mom was reading a magazine beside me, sipping a Sprite.

"Hey sleepy, we're almost there." She said without looking up.

I was about to respond, when a frosty blond appeared at my mother's side.

"Would your sister like anything to drink now ma'am?" She asked with that commercial sort of voice.

"Actually she's my mother." I said with a small smirk.

The flight attendant flushed bright red and mumbled her apologies. My mother quickly dismissed her and looked at me with a small smile.

"You shouldn't do that, its rude." She attempted to scold me.

"Do what?" I asked innocently. She laughed and went back to her magazine.

I closed my eyes to a dreamless sleep until I was awoken by mom what seemed like minutes later.

"Honey, we're here." She whispered excitedly.

I shifted and opened my eyes. I looked out my open window to the clouded skies outside. I stood up and stretched, a few muscles popping as I did so.

When we came out into the airport, the reservation's rich culture greeted us. Pictures of Indians filled out the available spaces as did woven blankets and carvings. I loved it so much, I would've lived in the airport.

My mom had rented a car and we drove to our new home. On our way, we passed a rich green forest and a breath-taking beach. It was windy here, but I didn't mind.

Our house was the loveliest house I had ever seen. It was small, one story and was colored a dark blue. The door was a bright red, which added a nice life to it. There were flowers in the small garden- morning glories. I immediately felt at home.

We spilled into our new home with all of our bags. My mom told me her room was across from mine and that I had my own bathroom. Sweet.

My bedroom was empty, except for a bed frame, desk and dresser. The bed frame was made out of black iron that was ornately decorated with little flowers. The dresser was white and the desk was black. My closet was pretty decent sized too. I loved this house!

It took me and hour and a half to unpack and do a little decorating. I figured I could decorate for as long as I wanted.

"Mom! I'm going to the beach!" I called.

"Okay! Take your cell phone with you!" Her mother instincts had kicked in.

I grabbed the phone from my desk and headed out. Off to the most gorgeous beach I had seen!


End file.
